Your Lonely Cinderella
by x rainbow NiNJA
Summary: The dream faded away and she was left with an empty thought.  Sitting up, Kokoro stared down at the book and smiled. If I was Cinderella . . . Who would my prince be?


Second fanfiction I am working on! o.o It's . . . terrible. Short chapter . . . School is killing my writing time. I try to write as much as I can. I do not own Naruto. It belongs to a sexy devil named Misashi Kishimoto!

**Name**: Kokoro Kokonoe

**Age**: 18

**Village of Origin: **?

**Fighting Style**: Water Style

**Specialty Jutsu**: Blue Elysium Jutsu [She traps her opponents in a water prison, where they slip into a dreamlike state and she sucks away their life and chakra at the cost of half of her life.

**Appearance**: She is very pale with short ash-gray hair and blue eyes. Because of her shortness, she looks very childlike. She wears a blue corset-like top, black torn pants, and black heeled sandals.

**History**: Nobody knows where she came from, or where her family is. Kokoro came to Konoha and has been residing in the streets ever since, occasionally sleeping in the basement of the Ichiraku ramen shop. A mysterious dragon tattoo on her thigh may be a clue about her origin.

Chapter One: "Under the Moon"

"Sorry, I can't serve you."

"What the hell do you mean!"

The barkeep pointed to a sign that hung above their heads. "No alcohol served to anyone under . . . Twenty-one," Kokoro read aloud. "And that means you kid. How old are ya? Thirteen?" He eyed her carefully and she exchanged his gaze. "My age is none of your concern!" She tempestuously stormed from the tavern and into the empty streets of Konoha, the cold night air instantly hitting her like a cannonball. "It's way too cold for this to be autumn," Kokoro expressed to herself, shivering lightly. Ducking behind a trash can, she made a makeshift cover with scraps of fabric she scavenged. Exhaling a deep breath, Kokoro stared at the moon wondrously. It looked back down at her with a pale face. Her focus on the moon was soon replaced by the silhouette of a person going by. He had dark eyes and silver hair. It was the Sharingan virtuoso, Kakashi Hatake. Approaching her, she saw that he was holding something small and round wrapped in pink paper.

"Kokoro?"

"Hey, Kakashi . . ."

"I saw you leaving the tavern. They turned you down, didn't they?" He laughed.

He held the paper wrapped object out to her and she hesitantly accepted it. "Take good care of yourself, Kokoro. Do you want to come and stay at my house tonight?" Kokoro shook her head in declination. "No, I'm fine right here. You go home and get some rest, got it?" Kakashi smiled and nodded. "Okay, I respect your wishes. Goodnight, Koro-Chan." The Hatake left in a flash. Kokoro felt her cheeks burning, but why? His voice . . . Why did it make the frigid weather seem like a warm spring? Opening the gift from him, she grinned. It was a kashiwamochi cake. "Thank you so much, Kakashi-Kuun," she sighed. Quickly devouring the chewy rice cake, she leaned back against the creaky wooden fence and peered at the stars hanging in the sky.

"Star light, star bright . . . First star I see tonight."

As time passed, the night grew even more cold, showing no mercy on Kokoro. "Time to head in . . ." She made her way to the Ichiraku and into it's deep and musty basement. It was large, but only a bookshelf and cot occupied its space. Half-conciously grabbing a book from the shelf, Kokoro opened it and sat in the middle of the floor. "Cinderella? Fairytale princess?" She flipped the page and started to read, quickly getting enthralled by the story and its illustrations. "Sitting by the fireplace, cinders smudged her face," she read. "She was very beautiful, but mistreated by her wicked step-sisters." Turning to another page, she felt a pain ache deep within her heart. "She wanted to find her prince, and live happily ever after. But she was trapped like a caged bird."

Getting more than half of the book done, Kokoro placed a piece of cloth inbetween the pages as a bookmark. Crawling onto her cot and pulling the covers up to her chin, she fell asleep.

_**x x x**_

A palace loomed ahead, surrounded by silver gates. Approaching the large building, the gates swung open and welcomed her into the flower filled courtyard. The beautiful scent of roses immediately hit her nostrils and Kokoro found herself slipping into a deep state of euphoria. Continuing on, she approached large doors. They swung open, just like the gates and welcomed her inside. She gasp in astonishment, as she looked up at ceilings that stood hundreds of feet up. The castle was adorned in pearl and diamonds. Whirling around, Kokoro was greeted with a mirror. "Oh my gods!" Her breath caught in her throat. She was wearing an ivory gown and a diamond crown.

_Turning back around, Kokoro saw someone standing at the top of the pearly staircase. It was . . .  
_

_**x x x**_

The dream faded away and she was left with an empty thought. Sitting up, Kokoro stared down at the book and smiled. "If I was Cinderella . . . Who would my prince be?"


End file.
